


Mͫeͤtͭaͣcͨoͦrͬ

by Baguette_Me_Not



Series: TAU-VERSE [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Even though it's a little morbid to be classified as crack, That I had the spontaneous need to write, cracky concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Me_Not/pseuds/Baguette_Me_Not
Summary: Against all odds of what should and shouldn't be possible, Alcor knows.
Series: TAU-VERSE [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mͫeͤtͭaͣcͨoͦrͬ

Alcor has lived his life under a common misconception, really. Though the fault of no one when the truth was to never pass his lips, to be taken to his deathbed, the one carved of broken debris floating in the infinitude of emptiness left in the wake of a dead world. His real deathbed. Not Tyrone Whatever-Tree, ‘83’ and totally not faking his own gruesome death for murder mystery related reasons.

Thing was, he wasn’t omniscient.

And he knows what you’re thinking (which he understands isn’t a very convincing argument for someone claiming not to be omniscient, but it’s true). _“Of course he’s not omniscient, he’s just ‘knows **lots of things** but not **everything.** ’”_

He wasn’t even semi-omniscient. Yes, it’s as he always claimed to his curious peers. But how else is one to explain such a mind breaking concept without their shattering into a million tiny pieces of slopping flesh?

But somewhere along the way his timeline had drifted off from the canon isles, a wanderer in uncharted territory, lost in a barrage of concepts born of creative minds. And with a click, something had been unlocked in his brain, using a key to a door he never knew existed until it was impossible to ignore. A strange something, a foreign idea spawned from a moment of clarity as he was engulfed by blue flame, he suddenly knew. Cipher’s closely guarded secret, and the one that had destroyed Dipper Pines’ body in the process, the centre point of where the crossroads wore thin between dimensions. The revelation that near destroyed him, mind, body and soul.

No. Alcor wasn’t omniscient. What he was was much, much worse.

With a third eye open, bright and gold, and wider than any eye had any business doing, Alcor knew he’d become self aware.

He knows. He reads between the lines, the lines themselves, and everything from the tags to the author’s notes. That information typed up between dialogue, those little tidbits of intel. Heck, the wikia in its entirety (not the Wickyha as his world was forced to call it.) It’s all his for the taking.

And the ruse will die with him. No triangular demon’s grave, no young boy to be tortured with the existence of Twin Souls — the wretched thing written into his world — it’ll just be him as the supposed god!cor he’s been written into to be. He’ll return to his sister, Mabel, who, by the cruel hands of world shapers, he was parted from, her hands wrinkled and old and crumbling as scattered stardust as he faced the stretch of eternity’s path to walk.

His deathbed isn’t too far now. Alcor _knows_.


End file.
